descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mal/@comment-72.67.7.16-20150713184730/@comment-25803656-20150714233732
^Unless Melissa de la Cruz ends up writing a sequel to the isle of the lost book where the rest of the villian kids get pulled out of dragon hall by Ben again to attend auardon prep with Mal,Evie,Carlos,Jay and the rest of Auradon prep students and then the cycle just continues until all the villian kids turn good.because I feel like Disney and Melissa de la Cruz are trying to separate the villian kids from their parents by 4's(unless the number ends up being bigger in the sequel to the isle of the lost book). Which in my book is a good thing because I do not want to see any mini versions of the villian parents I already hate the fact that Mal is short for Maleficent when there are names that could be similar to Maleficent without actually being Maleficent.I realize the top half about what I said about the sequel to the isle of the lost is a theory but I feel like that is what is gonna after descendants ends,plus i feel like all the villian kids do not have a reason of their own for being evil they were born evil yes but that is kind of like their parents choosing that path for them and the villian kids are more blamed for their parents past crimes rather than crimes of their own. But seriously I feel Disney and Melissa De La Cruz are gonna have all the villian kids turn good so the parents are the only ones stuck in the isle of the lost prison. I do not know why I have this theory but it is actually a pretty good one I think it might have to do with all dangerous ruthless Villians being stuck in one prison together and each time 4 or more of the Villian kids will get pulled out and turned good. I feel it is giving the kids a chance to choose their own path because the villian kids did not choose the evil path themselves their parents choose that path for them. Which in turn probably makes the villian kids hate their parents for not giving them a say in the matter. Because I feel like after descendants is over we are just gonna a sequel for descendants where 4 or more villian kids get pulled out of the prison and turn those ones good and it will just continue until it gets to be just the parents in prison all alone forgotten and exiled with no magic,and all the villian kids are good and living a normal life where they are free to live a normal life. I know this is just a theory but it is a pretty good one right? Because I feel like Disney is not trying to make a movie about mini versions of heroes and Villians going to war with each other. I feel like Disney is making a movie that makes the villian parents realize that they made the wrong choice and doomed their kids to same wrong life that just makes the villian kids unhappy.